Can You Survive: The Masquerade
Can You Survive: The Masquerade '''was the first season of the alumni alias series under the same name. The game began on Sunday August 26, 2018 and concluded on September 10th. It featured eighteen alumni of Can You Survive competing under an alias of someone else who played the series. The game departed from Skype as the main form of communication and instead used Discord. No challenges occured throughout the season and instead, someone was voted out of the game every night. In the end, Frances (Emily Langton) beat out Lexi (Mary Kwiatkowski) and Josh (Gaston Arsenault) in a 5-2-1 vote. Production The idea for this season began in 2014. The season was meant to be a complete season of CYS but instead was decided upon to be a condensed side season. Production for the season begin in mid August 2018. Applications were released on Monday August 20th and acceptances were sent out on Friday August 24th. Format Each round, the eliminated contestant immediately chooses two people remaining in the game to become team captains and then ranks the remaining contestants. The captains pick teams and the team with the lowest overall score based on the rankings receives immunity. The losing team heads to tribal council where someone is voted out of the game. In the event of odd numbers, the person not selected automatically joins the losing team. If the teams end up with the same score, both teams vote someone out. Twists * '''The Masquerade Ball - Before the game began, the public voted to give an advantage to half of the cast. Once the game began it was revealed that those nine would receive immunity from the first vote. They would still attend tribal council but could not get voted for. * Double Tribal Council - During round eight, both teams attended tribal council and each team voted someone out. The person not selected for a team received immunity and voted at both tribal councils. Following results, results from the ranking were revealed and the eliminated player from the winning team remained in the game. * Witch Hat - At merge, the eliminated player chooses one player remaining in the game to receive immunity at the following tribal council. Contestants : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History Notes *The public voted to give immunity to half of the cast for the first vote. Aaron, Adam, Adrianne, Alex, Ashlee, Emily, Frances, Holli, and John secured immunity. *Heather was not chosen for a team so she received immunity and voted at both tribal councils. *During round eight, both teams voted someone out then found out immunity results. The person voted out from the winning team remained in the game. *Due to a deadlocked tie after one round of voting, the non-tied and non-immune contestants—Aaron, Frances, and Holli—drew rocks to resolve the vote; Holli picked the black rock and was therefore eliminated. Ranking Awards *Player of the Season: Lexi *Player Favorite: Heather *Best Pre-juror: Ricky *Best Story Arc: Frances *Best Duo: Josh & Lexi *Best Alliance: Sunnies Squad *Hero: Josh *Villain: Aaron *Best Performance: Heather *Most Originality: John *Most Creative: Rachel